


The Coronation

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Kiss, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: On Lance's coronation, Keith reveals that he is going to be leaving and will likely never return. Lance stops the love of his life from walking away.





	The Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Lance ezine that was for his birthday! Enjoy!

Lance stands in front of the mirror and examines his outfit. Never in a million years would he have thought that he’d be standing inside a castle bigger than the largest mansion on earth, wearing such fancy clothing that must have cost more than his house back on Earth. Two years ago, he was back in Cuba working on a farm with his foster family, with no distinct memory of his childhood. Yet here he is, about to be crowned prince of an entire planet!

It’s funny how things work themselves out.

Lance is smoothing out his shirt and adjusting his necklace when the door behind him opens with a loud _creeeeak_. Lance turns to find Keith, a general in the army. He was the Galra who found Lance on Earth. From the moment they met, Keith never doubted for a single moment that Lance was the long-lost prince. Lance offers the general a smile, and Keith gives a rare smile back.

“Allura wants to see you before the ceremony,” Keith announces.

“Okay,” Lance replies as he checks himself in the mirror again.

“She wanted to make sure you were decent before entering.”

“Tell her she can come in then.” Lance turns away from the mirror and smiles. “I’d be glad to see the Empress of the galaxy.”

Keith takes a step forward. “You’re not…” He pauses, his eyebrows knitting together before shaking his head, “Nevermind. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Lance asks, “What were you going to say?”

Keith bites his lip. “I’m leaving after the ceremony.”

“What?” Lance’s jaw drops, “Where are you going?”

Keith’s eyes drift towards the side of the room. “I have a mission in the south region of the empire. It’s going to take a few years to complete and I might...never come back…”

“What?! And you’re telling me this now? Why are you going?” Lance asks, grabbing Keith’s shoulders.

Keith’s face flushes, “Well, you seem to be doing fine, and now that you’re reunited with your family and friends, I thought I should probably step out—”

Lance takes a tighter hold on Keith’s shoulders, “What the hell are you saying? After everything we’ve been through together, after all these months of you helping me get back on my feet, you think I don’t want you around anymore? Keith, what the hell?”

Keith’s eyes meet Lance’s and Lance can see the regret in them, “I’m sorry, but the decision has already been made. Congratulations, your majesty.”

Lance shakes his head, “No, please. Stay.”

The general lifts an eyebrow and gives Lance an incredulous look. When the two had first met, Lance had wanted nothing more than for Keith to leave him alone. And now here Lance is, begging for Keith to stay because in between all the chaos, all those long days spent alone together aboard a ship, all the arguments and getting to know each other, Lance had fallen for Keith. And now he’s leaving? Lance couldn’t believe it. He refuses to let Keith go. Not if he can help it.

“Lance,” Keith croaks, “You’re making this harder than it already is.”

“Please, I need you to stay,” Lance pleads.

“But I _can’t_.”

“Yes, you can,” Lance counters, “Since when has anything ever stopped you?”

For the first time since they’ve entered, Keith laughs. It is beautiful, light and airy and music to Lance’s ears. He hasn’t heard Keith laugh in some time, not since Allura’s coronation ball almost a month ago.

Lance’s hand slides down Keith’s arm until it brushes his hand. He grabs hold of it and intertwines their fingers. Keith’s eyes widen, cheeks flushing.

“Do you remember?” Lance asks, as his other hand falls onto Keith’s hip, “The music that played during the ball when you finally got the nerve to ask me to dance with you?”

Keith nods.

“And we were dancing,” Lance takes a step forward and Keith moves along with him. Within a matter of seconds, they’re dancing across the floor, “And dancing, and then you lead me outside to that balcony, where we kept dancing long after the ball was over and Allura had to kick us out.”

“I remember.”

Lance drops their hands, “That was the night I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Keith freezes, his skin paling as he stares at Lance. Lance flushes.

“Sorry, that came out weird didn’t it?” Lance laughs awkwardly, “What I meant to say was— I love you, Keith.”

Keith’s eyes darts to the wall, his face ashen, “I know.”

“And if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be here today. You’ve always been there for me, even when I didn’t want you by my side,” Lance stares at Keith’s face, “I don’t want you to ever leave my side. So stay. _Please._ ”

“Lance—

Lance places his hands on Keith’s shoulders, “Please, for the love of god, Keith, if you ever felt anything for me—if you _love_ me—stay.”

A pause. Keith opens his mouth to say something, but then shakes his head, “You’re impossible, you know that?”

“And you’re a prick.”

Keith sighs, “Okay, I’ll stay.”

Lance smiles, “And you won’t go on that mission right?”

Keith nods, “No mission. I’m here to stay.”

“Good,” Lance flicks Keith’s forehead.

“Ow,” Keith winces.

“What the hell were you thinking anyway? Did you think I wouldn’t want you around anymore now that I’m a prince? No, not when I could have you here with me.”

Keith smiles and pulls Lance closer. Before Lance can react, Keith presses their lips together.

 _Oh_.

Lance has spent hours wondering how Keith’s lips would feel, and never in a million years could Lance imagine just how soft they actually are. And the hesitant but confident way Keith kisses him? Lance feels like he’s floating on cloud nine.

“Keith? Lance?”

The two break apart and turn around to find Allura poking her head into the room. She’s smiling innocently, but the  glint in her eyes suggests she’s seen it all, “May I come in?”

Lance coughs as Keith steps away from him.  “Uh yes, you can come in now Allura.”

“Oh goodie,” Allura smiles as she steps inside.

Lance turns to Keith, who looks just as flustered as Lance feels, “Guard the door?”

Keith nods “Will do, your highness.”

Before Keith leaves, Lance grabs his wrist and pulls him closer again. “Don’t go too far.”

Keith smiles, a teasing glint in his eyes, “Well, since you asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](https://rosiekeith.tumblr.com)!  
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
